Pseudorabies, also called Aujeszky's disease, is an acute infectious disease caused by Suid herpesvirus 1 (SuHV1) belonging to the Alphaherpesvirinae subfamily for many kinds of livestock such as swine, cattle and sheep, as well as poultry and wild animals, with the main symptoms of fever, intense itching (except swine) and encephalomyelitis. Pseudorabies in swine is found nationwide in China causing severe damages, and is one of the major diseases limiting the large-scale production of pig farms. Infection can result in abortion, stillborn or mummified fetuses in pregnant sows, and neurological signs, paralysis and a high death rate in piglets. Pseudorabies virus (PRV) with strong pantropic properties, neurotropic properties and latent infectivity, may establish long-term latent infection in the peripheral nervous system. The latently infected host starts to get sick when the latent virus is activated into the infectious virus.
Practical demand for subunit vaccine of preventing pseudorabies infection with a high expression level and effective immunity is raised in the present field.